Fate
by 9dy
Summary: Sakura haruno, gadis musim semia yang kehilangan keceriaannya karena keputusan sepihak ayahnya yang akan menjodohkan dirinya dengan pemuda yang sama sekali tidak dia kenal./"Kau.."/"AKu pulang, Sakura-chan." ,/RnR please! :D


Halooo! :D

Setelah hiatus, saya kembali lagi. ^o^/

Saya tau, FF saya ini jaauuuhh sekali dari kata sempurna, tapi setidaknya hargailah karya ini. Hehe #dor!

**Fate**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fate © Hikari Uchiwa**

**Warning : Abal, OOC*maybe yes maybe no-dor!-*, gk mutu, EYD gak karuan, dll**

**Don't Like ? Don't read !**

**Happy Reading !**

"Saku?" Gadis yang di panggil tersebut, menoleh keasal suara. Gadis bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu, menghela napas singkat dan kembali memperhatikan rintik hujan di luar sana. Pemilik suara yang memanggil Sakura tadi hanya mampu menggelangkan kepala pelan.

"Ada apa, _Onii-san_?" Setelah hening beberapa menit, akhirnya Sakura membuka pembicaraan diantara kakak beradik tersebut. Pemuda bernama Haruno Sasori, yakni kakak kandung Sakura akhirnya mensejajarkan dirinya ke sebelah adik perempuannya tersebut. "Masih memikirkan hal itu, eh?" Sakura tidak menjawab, dia hanya menatap mata _hazel_ kakak kembarnya.

"Hhh .. sudahlah," Sasori tersenyum tipis kearah Sakura dan menepuk kepala gadis itu pelan. Sakura memandang kearah kakaknya dan akhirnya menyinggungkan senyum tipis pada kakaknya. "_Arigato, Onii-san_ .." Gumamnya lirih.

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, dan memeperlihatkan emeraldnya yang cerah. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang pancaran mata itu redup dan kosong. Gadis itu duduk di kasurnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dipenyangga tempat tidur di belakangnya. Helaan napas pelan berasal darinya. Dengan agak enggan, dia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan kearah jendela kamarnya.

Salju.

Oh ... _Great_.

Sakura menghapus jejak embun dikaca jendelanya, salju turun secara perlahan di luar sana. Pantas saja dia merasa sangat dingin pagi ini. Ketukan pintu membuayarkan lamunannya, tanpa menoleh dia berucap. "Masuk saja, tidak dikunci," Sasori menyembul dari balik pintu kamar Sakura. "Hey, siap-siap dan turun ke bawah. Sarapan," Pemuda itu menghilang dari balik pintu setelah berucap singkat pada Sakura. Akhirnya gadis itu beranjak menggambil handuk mandinya dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

**-Skip Time- **

Selang beberapa menit, Sakura keluar dari kamar mandinya dan memakai baju seragamnya. Jujur saja, dia benci musim dingin. Lihat saja, tubuhnya gemetar pelan karena dingin yang menusuk. Selesai memakai seragam dan merapihkan rambut _soft-pink_nya dia langsung menyambar tas sekolahnya dan turun ke lantai bawah. Setelah memakai mantel hangatnya.

"_Ohayou minna-san_," ujarnya dengan suara pelan yang di tanggapi dengan ucapan selamat pagi dari keluarganya yang sedang sarapan dengan tenang di meja makan. Sasori dan _Okaa-san_nya saja yang menjawab sapaan Sakura. Tidak untuk ayahnya, ayahnya hanya diam tidak menyahut, pandangan matanya tidak lepas dari koran paginya.

Sakura tidak memperdulikannya dan mengambil tempat di sebelah Sasori. Dia memakan _sandwich_nya perlahan, _breakfast_ pagi itu berlangsung dengan tenang seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang berbicara saat makan.

"Aku sudah selesai," Sasori bangkit dari duduknya setelah meminum susunya. Sakura juga langsung meneguk susunya sampai habis dan beranjak dari kursinya. Dia baru akan menyusul Sasori yang sudah pergi ke depan terlebih dahulu, tapi suara sang ayah menghentikan langkahnya.

"Keputusan _Tou-san_ tidak akan bisa diganggu gugat. Ingat itu, Sakura." Tanpa sadar sakura mengepalkan tangannya, dia berbalik dan melankah ke pintu depan. "Aku berangkat."

"Hey, ayo cepat, Sakura, semakin dingin nih," Sakura berlari kecil di atas salju yang menimbun aspal jalanan. "Iya, aku tau kok," kedua saudara kembar beda _genre_ ini berjalan dalam keheningan. Sampai terlihat halte bus beberapa meter di hadapan mereka. Sasori menarik Sakura berlalari kearah halte dengan hati-hati karena licin.

"Busnya mau berangkat, ayo cepat sedikit. Perhatikan langkahmu, nanti terpeleset."Sakura menggeleng kecil melihat kelakuan _sistercomplex_ Sasori. Setelah masuk ke dalam bus, Sasori mempersilahkan Sakura duduk terlebih dahulu, sedangkan Sasori sendiri duduk di kiri dan Sakura di kanan.

Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca jendela di sebelah kanannya, dia menghela nafas singkat dan menutup matanya perlahan, tak lama membukanya lagi. Pikirannnya menerawang entah kemana. Sasori yang menyadari Sakura hanya melamun, hanya menghela napas singkat melihat adik kembarnya yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi gadis yang pemurung.

"Hei.. jangan melamun. Nanti kemasukan," Sakura mendelik ke arah Sasori, "Kemasukan?" Sasori mendengar gumaman adiknya hanya terkikik pelan. "Haha, iya 'kemasukan'." Suara kepala dipukul terdengar, disusul dengan ringinsan sakit pemuda _baby-face_ itu.

.

.

"_Forehead_~!" Sakura menhentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang, tangannya terangkat, menyapa sahabat _blonde_nya Yamanaka Ino, yang sedang berlari kecil ke arahnya. Manik _babyblue_nya bersinar jenaka. "Hei! Apa kabar ? Liburanmu menyenangkan ? Kudengar kau ke Korea ya? Ahh.. aku ingin sekali ke sana! Lumayan buat CCM, cuci cuci mata gituu.. Hahahahaha," Sakura tertawa renyah mendegar ocehan cerewet Ino.

"memang kau bisa bahasa Korea ? eh?" Ino memukul main-main bahu Sakura diiringi tawa keduanya. Mereka terus berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah sambil mengobrol, hingga ke kelas mereka.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Sasori, dia sudah pergi terlebih dahulu ke kelasnya.

"Eh, Sakura. Kudengar kau di jodohkan ya?" **Deg!** Sakura terdiam mendengar penuturan Ino. Ino yang mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Sakura melanjutkan bicaranya, "Aku tau dari keluargaku," Ino menepuk bahu Sakura pelan, "Kalau kau mau kau bisa bicara padaku Sakura, aku janji akan berusaha membantumu. Walau aku tak yakin,"

Sakura menepuk pipinya sendiri, dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak apa Ino, aku baik-baik saja kok. _Arigato_." Cengiran manis Ino berhasil membuat Sakura ikut mengulum senyum. Ino mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka menjadi lebih menyenangkan. Walaupun yang paling banyak bicara adalah Ino, Sakura menaggapi dengan seulas senyum manis yang tak kunjung hilang dan tertawa saat mendengar cerita Ino yang menurutnya lucu.

Dia berterima kasih pada Ino dalam hati, sahabatnya yang satu ini memang bisa membuatnya lebih tenang. Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata coklat _hazel_, memerhatikan mereka berdua. Pada Sakura tepatnya. Senyum manis terukir di sana, senyum yang mampu membuat kaum hawa menjerit histeris karenanya. 'Terseyumlah terus, _Imouto_.'

.

.

"_Ohayou minna-san_," pintu kelas terbuka dan menampakan sosok pria paruh baya dengan rambut melawan gravitasi _silver_nya menyembul dari balik pintu dan menampilkan senyum khasnya yang tanpa dosa itu. Murid-murid di kelas _superior_ itu menyapa balik sapaan _sensei_ mereka yang **tumben** tidak telat.

"ehem," Kakashi berdehem singkat, "nah anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru di kelas kita," murid-murid yang mendengar kata 'murid baru' berbisik-bisik ke teman sebangkunya, lain dengan Sakura yang hanya diam menekuni buku yang sedang dibacanya, terlihat tidak tertarik, tapi dia mendegarkan pembicaraan senseinya dan sempat mengalihkan pendangannya ke depan sebelum kembali kedunianya. Kakashi mengetuk pelan meja guru di hadapannya dengan penghapus papan tulis. "Hyuuga-_san_, silahkan masuk," suara pintu terbuka terdengar kembali, kali ini menampakan seorang gadis manis dengan rambut indigonya terseyum kecil dengan malu-malu. Sakura mengadahkan kepalanya saat mendengar nama marga yang tidak asing di telinganya.

"_A_-_ano_.. perkenalkan, a-aku Hinata, Hy-Hyuuga Hinata." Ujar anak baru itu dengan sedikit gagap karena malu. Wajahnya yang manis dan sedikit semburat merah tipis di kedua pipi _chubby_nya dan manik mata _lavender_ yang menyorot lembut. "nah.. Hyuuga-_san_, kau bisa duduk di—" Kakashi mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas. Anak laki-laki harap-harap cemas dalam hati. Berharap agar gadis semanis Hinata duduk di sebelah mereka. Anak-anak perempuan sebagian menggelengkan kepala pelan dan menggerutu kepada teman sebangkunya yang kebetulan laki-laki karena menyuruhnya pindah duduk agar gadis Hyuuga itu duduk di sebelahnya.

"ah, kau duduk di sebelah Haruno Sakura. Haruno-_san_, angkat tanganmu." Sakura mengangkat tangan kanannya saat diperintah Kakashi. Hinata agak menyipitkan mataya saat lavendernya bertemu pandang dengan emerald Sakura. Tak lama kemudian senyum manis mengembang di bibirnya. "_Ha'I sensei_."

Hinata berjalan ea rah tempat duduk kosong di sebelah Sakura, dan Kakashi memulai pelajaran Fisika pagi itu. Selang beberapa menit, Sakura menoleh ke arah gadis yanga ada di sebelahnya. "Hi-Hinata?" Manik emeraldnya menampakan ekspresi terkejut yang sangat kentara.

Hianta yang dari tadi memperhatikannya hanya terseyum geli. Matanya menyipit saat ia terseyum. "hihi aku pulang Sakura-_chan_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~Cuap-cuap GaJe Author**_

Halo semua!

Apa kabar nih ? Baikkah semua ? :D hehe

Aku kembali dengan Fic. GaJe yang lainnya , Maap banget SasuSaku belum muncul, aku usahain di chappie selanjutnya :D

Aku butuh kritik dan saran lho, terutama _concirt_ ! :3

Aku kan masih pemula, jadi masih harus banyak belajar dan giat ngetik ! Hoho. Kesalahan _typo_ memang sulit aku hilangin, padahal kayaknya aku ngetik udah bener, atau aku memang teledor ya ?xD –plok!-

Mohon hargailah karyaku ini, walau jauh dari kata sempurna. Sempatkanlah untuk meriview Fic. ini. Semua aku terima kecuali **Flame**, Hoeehehehehehe

Sankyuu untuk menyempatkan membaca Fic. ini ^^

Akhir kata, **Review** _please_~

-**Hikari Uchiwa**- _20/03/'12 at 17.00 p.m_

**.**


End file.
